


Blue Balls

by Xobit



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossfraction loving' is just such a mess...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Balls

Capturing the Autobot had been a stroke of amazing luck, Starscream had to admit that to himself, quietly deep, deep within his processor. He’d spun a much different story to Megatron though, and counted himself lucky that ‘all he had managed was that stupid brute’. His illustrious leader had not been much impressed but neither had he been displeased. Or in a murderous rage… 

The calculated insult of giving his second in command a ‘useless’ Autobot to play with was something Starscream could live with, it meant he would be alive after all. 

And Bulkhead wasn’t… completely useless. 

There was something attractive in all that strength collected in one chassis. So sad it was locked into such an ungainly chassis, though he also had to admit that the burly mech had a certain… charm. Difficult to explain really, there was just something incredibly solid about him. 

Starscream made a face, causing a group of eradicons to deviate sharply from their intended course and into a side corridor, though he didn’t notice it other than registering that the hallway was once again free of obstacles.

Why did all those words he usually used for ugly, ungainly grounders sound so… good? Yes, good when coupled with Bulkhead. Why did he even have anything resembling ‘good’ feelings in relations to a grounder?

But Bulkhead had saved his life… intentionally or not, the other mech had kept the roof of the cave from collapsing on them both. And now, most certainly not intentionally, he had saved him a painful beating, or possibly painful lingering offlining, at the hands of his lord and master. 

Pausing before his quarters he preened a little, flaring his wings and making sure there was no dirt on his armor, however silly it was to think the Autobot would even notice. Venting deeply he pressed the controls and strode forward confidently. 

“Hello, Autobot, it seems you are in luck,” The purr in his own voice was a surprise, he kept it off his facial plates though, unlike Bulkhead. “My ‘master’ has little use for you and has given you to me as a token of… appreciation for my services.” The way his optics widened was just adorable, the way he strained against his bindings was downright sexy…

Mmm, all that strength his for the taking! And his for the taming. For once he could say he had nothing against the reward he had gotten. Starscream couldn’t help strutting a little as he walked to where the mech had been haphazardly thrown on the floor. Posing, enticing, grounders liked seeker chassis… the easy grace and the sexy curves.

Usually they drooled oral fluid at the mere idea of getting their grubby hand plating on those curves… 

Unfortunately the bound and gagged prize did not look to be drooling, he looked more like he wanted to rip him apart. But that was just fine, anger could be transmuted after all. Passion was very close to anger, and he knew just how to rouse his prize to passion.

“I really have to thank you for saving us both,” trilling sweetly he sank gracefully to his knee joints and ran a long fingered hand up one of the thick thighs. “I know it is what you Autobots do, save lives I mean, I am sure you didn’t care for my life at all… but you still saved me, and you are mine now.” Tense, so tense, cabling coiled hard… strength just barely kept in check by cuffs and binds. 

Placing his hand against the hot panel, to be fair Bulkhead was hot all over because of strain and probably fear, he trilled again. It wasn’t hard to imagine that the heat came from lust after all… that Bulkhead wanted him. 

“Such a big mech, you are… I like big mechs,” trill turning almost too high pitched for his own comfort he stopped speaking, instead concentrating on stroking the closed panel. It was so hot, he could hardly wait to see the spike it hid! Looking up the large chassis, he smiled at decided to try and speak again despite his excitement.

“I will be good to you, seekers are…” he stopped again, surprised to find fear in the wide blue optics. Not anger like when he came in, not fear of pain and steely determination to endure. Fear, pure terror… 

He wasn’t interested in evoking terror. Why would he be doing that, anyway? He was offering an interface, not threatening to extinguish Bulkhead’s spark. But it was there and he did not know what to do with it. 

“What is wrong, Autobot?” Removing the gag as gently as he could, he supported himself on the broad chest, looking down on the, rather plain, face plates of his ‘gift’. 

“Don’t do this, I don’t… I don’t want to be used…” Flickering his optics in confusion he couldn’t help the pout that formed on his dermas. The voice wasn’t uncertain, but it was choked with genuine terror, the same feeling that so dominated his optics.

“You are refusing to berth a seeker?” that was a stunning idea. Starscream had honestly never thought to have anyone refuse him. It was so stunning he couldn’t even decide if he was angry at the refusal or not. 

“I don’t want to be raped,” Bulkhead sounded a little steadier, surer and less terrified now. That was good at least, or so he assumed. 

“I didn’t intend to rape you, you grounders always want to berth seekers. Usually we don’t want to berth you… but you, you are something else. So strong, so…” Starscream’s grumble turned back into eager trilling and he couldn’t help caressing the thick green chest armor. 

“I don’t want to berth you!” he pulled back, trill dying, to look at the Autobot. Bulkhead really did not look like he wanted to berth him, or anyone else for that matter. 

“Why not?” the grounder spluttered incoherently for a moment.

“You take me prisoner, have me chained up and molest me against my will and then you ask why I don’t want to frag you? Are you serious?” that sounded surprisingly cute in the heavy, slow voice that Bulkhead had. And unfortunately it made some sense too… 

“I can’t very well let you go. And putting you in a cell is not a preferred option either… don’t you find me the least bit attractive?” the heavy chassis under him shifted as much as Bulkhead could make it. It was impressive that he could even do that much. 

Miffed that he wouldn't be getting what he really wanted from the Autobot, he sat back and looked at him. This was truly ironic, here was a grounder he wanted to frag, be fragged by, and that same grounder was completely and utterly not interested. 

Megatron would love it. 

While that irked him, it wasn't enough to make him want to actually rape someone. Even if he was sure he could make Bulkhead like it, it wouldn't be very satisfying to have to keep the other mech in cuffs. He would have to try and imagine that the stronger mech liked to be made helpless and it did not seem like Bulkhead would be obliging him with such a fantasy either. 

"I suppose I should get you on the berth," getting up, gracefully and showing off as much as possible, he removed the cuffs and binds that held the green mech's legs together. He neatly sidestepped the kick and chirred derisively at the other. As if he couldn't have seen that one coming! 

"I am not recharging with you!"

"In that case you can feel free to stay online for the whole cycle, if I cannot have an interface I am at _least_ having a recharge partner! You will be quiet or I will gag you again," he probably wouldn't even if the mech squabbled the entire cycle, but the threat might be believed anyway. He was an evil decepticon after all. 

Bulkhead could be surprisingly stubborn, for a captive, but in the end he was on the berth, legs cuffed again. Starscream had found it best, and was now squirming and pushing at the larger Autobot to find the best way to snuggle against him. 

If he made a little bit of a big deal out of it... who could blame him? He was the one running hot, after all! 

"Good recharge, little mech," he promptly initiated his cycle, expecting to be jostled out of it at least one or two times.

* * *

"Well... frag me," Bulkhead relaxed his chassis as much as he could, trying hard to ignore the seeker resting so comfortably partly on top of him. He wasn't sure what to do now... four sets of stasis cuffs were too much for him to get out of and he really didn't want to wake Starscream. 

At least the Decepticon had bought his 'I don't want to be raped' line. Count one's blessings and leave the rest to Primus... 

"Only one little problem with that, Bulky..." for how long could he keep the seeker away with that line?

... Frag...

**Author's Note:**

> A prize in my occasional (rare) comment contest on DeviantArt, won by Nnoca
> 
> Beta  
> AKzeal


End file.
